realms_of_hyrule_legend_of_zelda_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daegan "Django" Wycliffe
Appearance Django keeps the western style of Holodrum, his home, close to his heart, and it truly shows in his appearance. He stands at 5 feet, 8 inches, and weighs in at about 187 pounds. Due to his reckless behavior, he has a bunch of minor scars throughout his body, one of his more prominent ones being a small scar across his nose obtained from tripping and falling on a small rock. He has medium–length silver hair, tied back into a ponytail that extends to the base of his neck. The rest of it, however, is mildly unkempt and tends to obscure a few features of his face. His eyes are a rather strange aquamarine in color, able to reflect two different colors at any given moment. He is not very well built in terms of brawn, but he’s built enough to be able to endure harsh conditions, and prefers to travel anywhere and everywhere in a caravan. He’s dressed for travel under any and every known natural circumstance, and generally likes to wear the same outfit again and again due to its stability. For one, unless he’s bathing or sleeping, he can always be seen wearing a brown cowboy hat on his head. He wears a loose black shirt over his upper bodywith a few buttons left open to show a bit of his chest. Over this, he wears a marroon trenchcoat that extends down to his knees. Depending on the weather, he’ll usually wear the sleeves all the way down, or will roll the sleeves up to just past his elbows. Over his lower body, he wears tan–colored pants with a few rips and tears in them (thankfully not in any embarassing spots), and brown shoes meant specifically for traveling. He knows that he appears odd, but being a musician on the road, he cares not for how he looks, and would rather be judged by the quality of his character and music. Personality Django is a kindhearted individual who simply wants to make his talent known. One of his biggest passions in life is music, and he’s an expert at playing string instruments, such as the guitar. People only refer to him as a desperado because he likes to do reckless things, and often times, he’s gotten in trouble for “disturbing the peace” with his “cacophony.” To him, he just views this as people being unable to appreciate excellent music in its rawest form, and he’s out to prove that “cacophony” like his can still sound beautiful over all the higher–class bullshit that he believes “lacks soul.” Even at the age of 29, Django acts like a doting older brother figure to those he travels with. He’s always looking out for the well–being of others, and would do anything to protect them. Even if people have to leave his company for various reasons, he condones such behavior; everyone has personal business they have to take care of in their lives, and so if people run off to do certain things that they need to do, Django will openly tell them that they’re welcome to seek him out again anytime they like. He’s very tolerable and open to all types of people, and treats them equally no matter who they are. The way Django sees things, he is content with his status. He’s one of the people who appreciates the little things that go unnoticed by many, and feels that you don’t need a lot of money in life to be happy. He doesn’t mind being poor, and he doesn’t mind living off the land half the time. Sure, at times he feels it would be nice to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed, but there are times when nothing beats the open road. Django believes that there's plenty to see when out in the wild, and especially loves the view of the stars at night. There are perks to being rich, and there are also perks to being poor. There’s really no flaw with either one in his eyes. Family Django left home a long time ago, and while he knows not how his family is faring, he figures they’re probably well off in their lives, but he also figures that they miss him. He often prefers to think of the people he travels with as his family. He often likes to travel around with musicians looking to spread their craft and strike it rich. Often times, the people he travels with would be considered strange and unusual by the current standards, but that’s just how he likes it. History Daegan was born in Horon Village in Holodrum, but he lived in the slums during his entire time there, so he didn't live a very privileged life. His family was poor, and while they had enough money to buy the essentials they needed to survive, that was really all they could afford. Most of the time, they had to hunt in order to get meat, fruit, and fur to survive their destitute status. He didn't have a lot of goods to entertain himself, such as toys or gadgets, so he entertained himself with his own imagination. Sometimes, if he had a stick in his possession, he would like to pretend he was a knight or a warrior. He was content with his status, and never really wanted anything grandiose. So long as he had his imagination for the time being, he was happy. Then one day when he was ten, a traveling minstrel came to Horon Village. Daegan saw his performance and was ultimately blown away by the music this man played. He had never heard anything like it before...granted, he had seen instruments before, but the way he played was so...lively. It was filled with soul and purpose, which was more than he could say for any other musician in the town. After the minstrel's performance, Daegan sought him out and asked to be taught how to play like that. The minstrel smiled at him, explaining that he was no different than any other musician; he also explained that he was self-taught, and was really in no position to teach anyone his ways. But at Daegan's insistence and willingness to learn, the minstrel let him keep his instrument, a lute, and told him to practice with it and keep practicing until he returned in three years. Daegan was all too ecstatic to learn how to play this instrument, but he soon found that this wasn't such an easy task. He struggled during the first year and a half to figure out the right notes that would string something beautiful together. Then three years later, when Daegan was 13, the minstrel returned and sought him out after a performance. He wanted to see just how well Daegan had done, and to do this, he asked the youngster to perform in public. He was scared...mostly because no one knew that he even played music in his spare time, not even his parents. All he was told was that there would be a way around that. On the night of the performance, Daegan was given a disguise to wear while he performed, with the icing on the cake being a cowboy hat that veiled his face. He was told to pick a song he had practiced, and they would perform a duet of it. When they went on stage the two were introduced as "The Legendary Minstrel Gareth Ciadra and his student, Django." He almost objected to being named Django, but the more he said it, the more he realized he enjoyed it. The duet went off without a hitch, leaving the audience roaring with applause. Daegan loved the feeling he got while performing as "Django," and even after the minstrel left town promising to return in three years once again, he continued to do solo performances at the townsfolk's request. When he was 19, Gareth let him know that he was becoming too old to travel anymore, and decided to leave his legacy to Daegan. He played a few more shows with him, but by the time Daegan turned 20, he couldn't keep up the disguise anymore. Slowly he admitted to his family that he had been Django for the past seven years. He expected them to be mad, but in truth, they were happy for him. In truth, the money that Django had received from his performances had been anonymously donated to his family for the past seven years, and because of this, they were happy that he had found a passion in life, exclaiming that his music was wonderful on the ears, and was an absolute joy to listen to, according to other townspeople. He had made other people happy with his music, and this was not only a feeling he enjoyed, but it was something he wanted to share with others. With the minstrel settling down in town, Daegan permanently adopted the "Django" alias and set out to leave town. His parents gave him a new set of clothes to travel the road with, and Gareth traded him his most precious guitar in exchange for his old lute. With everything set in place, the 21-year-old Daegan waved a heartfelt goodbye to Horon Village and set out to create his place in the world, entertaining people with his music. For the past eight years, he has traveled all throughout Holodrum, Hyrule, and Termina making a name for himself as an accomplished musician. He has performed with many a person who either sang or played an instrument, and was usually paid for any shows he performed. He didn’t need a lot of money to be happy, and all he cared about was moving people with his music. He would never settle down anywhere, and was always on the move, trying to find more places where he could perform. Sometimes he would travel with other musicians, but other times he was usually able to travel on his own without any real problems. Now an accomplished musician, Django tries to make a living by doing shows in towns, and he hopes to one day start a full–fledged band with other musicians across the land. It’s a pipe dream, but he hopes to make it a reality someday. Stats Relationships Friends *Sylvie Fiora *Fain Interitum Neutrals None Enemies None Quotes Trivia Theme Songs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYkmn347wsY Category:Characters Category:Humans